


First Choice

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Arthur is an asshole but Merlin takes him anyway.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 27
Kudos: 205
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Addiction
> 
> This was probably the only version I could make work.

" _Oh fuck you!_ "

He felt his legs fly out from under him as a body barrelled into his side. He hadn't expected this to happen so fast.

Most people took three days or so. How embarrassing.

He did expect the ground to crush his face upon meeting but was pleasantly surprised to find the solid mass curl around him and twist at the last second, sparing him from the hurt.

How considerate of them.

The breath was still knocked out of his lungs though and he took his time catching it back.

In that time he was pushed off his assailant and he flopped down on his front, not finding the strength of will to move.

He was dragged onto his back by a shoulder and after flopping over he finally looked up into the crystalline clear blue eyes of…

" _You!_ " He glared, leaning up onto his elbows.

Arthur grinned at him arrogantly.

"Me," he agreed gleefully.

He made an effort to get up but was pushed back down by a hand to his chest.

"If you think I'm going to agree to this just so you can bully me at every interaction, you're clearly cracked in the head."

He tried to get back up and was once more pushed onto his back.

"I hate you."

Arthur continued looking at him with a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

He made no other effort to get away. He was resigned to a life with Arthur always in it.

"Planning on staying still?"

Merlin sighed, glaring up at Arthur and licking his lips nervously. He could at least do this the proper way. Instead he lifted a hand, waving it carelessly at him. "Get on with it."

He stared up at the clear blue sky visible through the parting of the trees. God, he hadn't even made it to nightfall.

Will and Gwaine were going to make fun of him. They'd probably think he _told_ Arthur to pick him.

He sat up, mouth open and ready to lay into Arthur again about why he hadn't gone for someone else or at least waited a few days so that they wouldn't be the talk of the ritual.

Arthur was too busy jerking himself off as he kneeled above him.

_Well, hell._

He swallowed thickly. Arthur moaned helplessly as he stared at his face and his bobbing throat.

He could feel his cheeks burning. He couldn't believe this was happening.

And yet he leaned further up on his elbows, attention caught in Arthur's fist and strong arm and he was moving so fast- _fuck._

He knew if he swallowed he'd be in heat. But he wanted to. He shocked himself by how much he wanted to.

"Merlin," Arthur huffed, voice needy and begging. "Merlin, _please._ "

He braced himself on one hand, lifting himself up further and grabbed Arthur's fist with the other, bringing his face closer and mouth around the cockhead peeking out from Arthur's fist. With a low groan filling Merlin’s ears and drowning out all other sounds he worked his tongue to scoop the copious amounts of cum being deposited into his mouth and swallowed several mouthfuls.

He licked and licked at the soft glans, dipping his tongue into the dip until there was nothing left and Arthur was trying to push him away. He whined in dissatisfaction when there was none left, looking up plaintively at Arthur who was panting desperately as if he'd just come from a competitive run.

"Fuck, I knew you were the one."

Merlin nodded frantically to get him to shut up, fisting a hand in Arthur's shirt and pulling him down into a desperate open mouthed kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to hold him close.

Arthur struggled to get leverage, too preoccupied by Merlin’s arms and legs wrapping around him. It wasn’t a bad position to be in, though it made it difficult to reciprocate. Not that Merlin seemed to mind, too busy trying to suck his tongue into his own mouth now.

He managed to pull away in a moment of weakness when Merlin turned his head to gasp desperately for air.

He heard the upset sound he made before Arthur was undoing his trousers for him and pulling them down his thighs. Then Merlin was kicking his boots and trousers off, flinging them somewhere off to the side, bringing his knees in and propped up back on his elbows, looking at Arthur expectantly.

He’d always known Merlin would be demanding and that was something he was willing to live with. In fact, it was something he actively sought out. He wasn’t going to let anyone else catch Merlin, which incidentally is the reason he ended up catching him within the hour of the ritual starting. He knew people would talk. And so be it. Arthur knew who he wanted.

He reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over the exposed opening, relishing in the soft curious sounds Merlin was releasing. He was now absolutely sure Merlin has never done this before after his confused movements. Of course he’d known he was new to this after he’d teased Merlin of being a virgin once the ritual was announced. That had honestly been a surprise. And a big part of the reason why Merlin was upset with him in the first place.

“Hey,” Merlin called for his attention, meeting Arthur’s eyes with dark lust filled eyes of his own. “You don’t have to be so careful.”

“Of course you would-” he cut himself off as Merlin twisted his hips, his thumb dipping into the soft opening. “... _Jesus christ_ , Merlin.”

“I can show you if you need help,” Merlin snarked at him, voice already going soft and breathy as heat kicked in, doing away with whatever inhibitions he might have had had they done this without kickstarting a heat. The cheek would probably always remain.

“Show me,” Arthur breathed, having a sudden desire to see Merlin touch himself. To teach him how to touch him. He spread Merlin’s legs further apart to better see his hand snake from beside his leg and in. Slowly at first, just touching, and then dipping in, and then deeper still. Arthur joined him with a finger, getting a breathless whimper at the stretch, using another until Merlin gave up, twisting his hips against his hand instead.

Yeah, Merlin was made for sex.

He curled his arms around him, intending to turn him onto his stomach to taste and touch. He wanted to get him ready because he wanted to be in him soon. His own body was already interested and ready.

“Oh,” Merlin breathed as he was being pulled up by Arthur and saw his erection before he was turned onto his hands and knees. “No, wait.”

Arthur paused, his hands still on Merlin’s hips at the words.

Merlin turned back towards him and literally took a head dive into his lap, mouth closing around the head of his cock and he shouted in surprise. Then he proceeded to get the most uncoordinated blowjob of his life and enjoyed every minute of it, even if he had to guide his hands every so often.

He came with another low moan, extended when Merlin suddenly sucked as if he intended to take the soul from him right from his cock.

When Merlin sat back with a pleased look on his face, Arthur watched him, stunned.

“If you keep doing that you’re going to end up with an addiction.”

Merlin snorted, hitting his ego something quite awful without realizing it, “you’re not that good.”

“Hey,” he said, suddenly hurt and unable to hide it.

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized, “I’m- I feel jumpy. I don’t know-”

“Hey,” Arthur said again more calmly, cupping Merlin’s neck with both hands to hold him in place, “it’s alright. Your heat is nearly here. You took two loads, your- it’ll come on much quicker now. I wanted to ease you into it before it really started,” he explained.

Merlin nodded before Arthur wordlessly began to remove their remaining clothes, gentling Merlin with every touch. He eased him back around onto his hands and knees, leaning flush over him, letting Merlin feel for the right pose, and in the right position, before pulling back. Merlin made a questioning noise just before Arthur pressed his mouth to the ready opening, holding his hips in place with his hands.


End file.
